


Lost and Found

by PWAAH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Complete (there is an ending) until further notice, Crossover, Family Feels, Fem!Harry, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Iron Man 1, Tony Stark Has A Heart, daddy!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PWAAH/pseuds/PWAAH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter and Tony Stark find love and comfort in their lonely worlds. A daddy!Tony fic. Fem!Harry. Complete (there is an ending) until further notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Avengers, or anything in the MCU

Tony Stark was having a very, very bad week. He had barely come home from Afghanistan in one piece, only to be betrayed by his pseudo father-figure Obadiah Stane. After his public outing of his alter-ego ‘Iron Man’, he decided to check up on his more International companies. He decided to start with Britain; Grunnings a subsidiary company owned by Stark Industries had had financial statements which didn’t match up for the past decade.

Considering Obadiah’s under-the-table deals, he had a hunch that Obie had been laundering money through this company among others. The influx of money was suspiciously high for a company which only made drills.

After bringing in several Stark auditors, he realized that his instincts were correct. An incredibly obnoxious man, a Mr. Vernon Dursley, had been disguising the dirty money as drill sales -- drills, which were never shipped, before funneling the money back to Stane.

On top of the bribes from Stane, Dursley also partook in ‘misappropriating’ funds from the company. But the embezzling made Tony enormously happy. While disclosing Stane’s underhanded deals could’ve destroyed Stark Industry’s reputation and his pride, Dursley’s sticky fingers gave Tony an (incredibly valid) excuse to fire him and haul him off to jail.  
\------  
Harriet “Harry” Potter was scared. She trembled inside her cupboard, hiding under her blankets in an effort to escape the anger of her uncle. Vernon had arrived home drunk and cursing his boss; “that arrogant twit Stark,” and bellowed that Stark would “regret firing such an upstanding, NORMAL person” such as himself.

Suddenly Harry’s cupboard door was wrenched open. Vernon pulled her out of the cupboard. “It is all your fault, freak. Because of you I was fired!” He yelled. He backhanded her and began punching her in the stomach. “We take you in, feed you, put a roof over our head and how do you repay us, me? Jail! I had to spend a night there before I could get bail.” His statement reminded himself of his ‘horrendous’ experience amongst run-of-the-mill drunkards and ‘lowlifes.’

Vernon stopped hitting her. She was relieved, until his hands touched his belt. She was only seven, but she knew enough to freeze temporarily in horror. The click of the buckle shook her out of her reverie and she made a run for it, the yell of anger behind her spurring her on.

On and on she ran, not caring about the blood running down her face (a cut on her forehead where she had hit the edge of a flowerstand), the stabbing in her chest, nor the pain in her shoulder. She ran far away from Privet drive, as fast as she could even through the black eye which obscured her vision.


	2. Chapter 2

(Tony)

His business at Grunnings handled, Tony decided a brisk walk would clear his mind and provide an outlet for his stress. He was jostled out of his trance when a tiny figure barreled into him, knocking him over.

He was about to yell at the person, when he got a good look at the figure. He or she, he wasn’t sure, looked to be around 4 or 5. The figure was covered in bruises, s/he had a split lip and a black eye. As he was examining the person, the child stood up and made to run. He grabbed an arm. The child trembled.

“I’m Tony. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” I said quietly, loosening my grip. I crouched so I was at eye level with the child.

“What’s your name. Are you ok? Who did this to you?” I questioned the kid. The little one’s lip stopped shaking and its face turned up to look at me. Eyes assessed me, baring open my soul. It nodded.

“Uh. I'm Harry.” The kid said, “my Uncle Vernon was just angry. He was fired and went to jail ‘cause of me.” the kid said tentatively, then looked away.

I realized that I recognized the name. Vernon. Wasn’t that the name of the Grunnings manager who was embezzling? I felt a twinge of guilt that I had inadvertently led to this kid’s injuries.

\-----

(Harry)

The man, ‘Tony’ who I had bumped into seemed to deliberate with himself, then he pulled out a cell phone. I panicked. Did he know the Dursleys?

"Please Mr. Tony, don't call Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." I begged.

Tony looked startled, then shook his head. "I'm not going to call your Aunt and Uncle, Harry. I'm just calling for a car to pick me up." He said.

Tentatively I nodded.

"Do you mind if I bring you to a doctor? I'm afraid I hurt you when I bumped into you." He asked, obviously skirting around my other... hurts.

"Okay." I looked behind me. I was worried Vernon would find me.

A few minutes later, a car pulled up to the curb. Tony opened the door and gestured inside. I hesitated for a second, then entered the car.


	3. Chapter 3

(Tony)

I noted the too-big clothes, the short black messy hair, the gauntness in his features.The car rolled to a stop and the kid’s head swiveled towards me.

“We’re here.” Then I led the kid out of the car to waiting doctor.

“Doctor…”

The woman supplied, “Lin.”

“Yes. Dr. Lin. She is going to make sure you’re ok.”

Dr. Lin took that as her cue and led the kid into a room while I waited outside.

\-----

(Harry)

Dr. Lin was gentle, and the check-up was not uncomfortable. I sat on the bed. She took notes on her clipboard when I showed her my injuries and occasionally wiped blood or dirt off with disinfectant. Then she had me lie down and poked my stomach asking me where it hurt. Finally, she re-aligned my arm, then took an X-ray of my chest.

She had me lie down again and left, telling me she was going to get the developed X-ray and tools to set my ribs. I asked her if Tony could come in. She didn’t answer but her face softened.

\-----

(Tony)

Tony was pacing back and forth. It had been a half hour since Harry went into the room.

In the waiting time, he had already thought of 15 different ways to miniaturize his Iron Man suit, and come up with a myriad of other kid-safe armor. He had never felt so useless before. His money, brain, and connections usually solved the majority of his problems. If that couldn't fix it, he just went in as Iron Man and blew up everything that was wrong. But none of that would help Harry.

When Dr. Lin stepped out of the room and closed the door her face was angry. “She has been abused for a long time. These injuries are on top of older ones, probably healed on her own.”

Huh. “He’s a she? I assumed she was male, she told me her name was Harry.” Then I grew concerned, “What happened to her?”

The doctor composed herself, but the frown stayed. “She has a black eye, several bruises on her stomach, a dislocated arm and two broken ribs. On top of that, she suffers from severe malnourishment. How do you know her?”

I sighed, “I see.” No, I couldn’t see. I felt sick. How many of my insults and jabs at Dursley ended up let out onto Harry? “

“She ran into me near a park in Surrey, and I insisted on bringing her to a doctor. May I see her?”

Dr. Lin sighed as well, “I’ve called Scotland Yard. And yes, you may go in. She was just asking for you.”

The doctor went back into the room. I followed her in and immediately sat next to Harry.

Dr. Lin showed Harriet her X-ray, pointing out the fractured areas and taped Harriet’s ribs, showing her how to use a rib belt, then left to help another patient.

A man came in and introduced himself as Inspector Lestrade.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that was Inspector Lestrade from Sherlock.


	4. Chapter 4

(Harry)

When the Inspector came in, I moved closer to Tony.

Inspector Lestrade asked me for my name: Harriet Potter, l found out when I was called for roll at school. My age: I didn't know, but I was starting Year Three in September. Where did I live: Number four, Privet Drive. Who did I live with: Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley.

He asked about punishments. I explained that my chores ranged from cooking meals to weeding the garden. Sometimes, if I touched Dudley's toys or burnt breakfast, I would receive a beating from Vernon. If I missed a spot while cleaning or didn't do enough chores, Petunia would smack me or hit me with a pan. Or I would be sent to my cupboard without food.

I knew what he was doing, working his way up to asking how and why I was hurt. I knew but didn't care. Tony had an arm around my shoulder and calmed me when my hysteria threatened to overtake me.

Finally Lestrade asked about my injuries. My voice slipped out of the monotone I had for the previous questions, my pitch rising with every word.

"Vernon came home angry. He yelled about being sacked. I was hiding in the cupboard. He pulled me out and backhanded me. My glasses fell off." I shivered but recovered when Tony patted my back.

"He blamed everything on me - he's right, I am bad luck." I went monotone again. Tony started to rub circles on my back.

"He stopped after punching me for a while. But he reached for his belt. I thought he was... I thought he was going to..." 'Rape me' hung in the air unspoken. I couldn't stop shivering.

"So I ran. I think I was near the playground when I ran into Tony."

Inspector Lestrade turned to Tony. "So you are…?" His eyebrows shot up when he realized to whom he was talking to, "Mr. Stark!" Tony smirked. The tension left his fingers, which had curled into a fist during my interrogation.

"How do you know Harriet, Mr. Stark?" Lestrade asked.

Tony recounted our meeting and added that he had personally fired Uncle Vernon just before meeting me. I was surprised but I didn't hold his omission against him.

Inspector Lestrade turned back to me, "I believe we can lock up Mr. Dursley for good, and potentially Mrs. Dursley as well. However this means we will have to send you, and your cousin Dudley to an orphanage as wards of the State until we can find another relative or home to put you in." He led me to the Social Worker at the door.

I went with him without question, but I missed the comfort of Tony.


	5. Chapter 5

(Tony)

Tony watched Harriet walk away with the Inspector.

A sick feeling burned in my stomach. An orphanage? I knew that the foster system wasn’t great at the best of times and Harry’s age meant she would have a harder time getting adopted.

“Wait a minute.” I protested. “Couldn’t Harriet live with me?” Harriet brought out my protective instincts, and I still felt guilty about my part in the whole affair. I tried to push away the thoughts of Stark Sr.  

The social worker pursed her lips, “I know you are used to getting your way Mr. Stark, but children aren’t technology or toys. You can’t adopt her then throw her away or neglect her. Besides, as a child from an abusive home, she needs to be in a stable environment.”

I bristled at the implication, then realized that she only had Harry's best interests at heart. “Besides,” a small voice in the back of my mind reminded me, “she is right. How could you, who still hasn’t come to terms with Howard’s parenting, be a father to Harry? All she is doing is voicing the truth.” I ignored my insecurities.

“Look lady, you’ve probably only heard of me as that philandering playboy who throws around cash, and parties. But that was years ago. I’m sure you know about Iron Man, perhaps even of my kidnapping. If you can’t believe in me, perhaps believe in HIM. After all, you’ve all entrusted the world’s safety on my shoulders. Surely I can be entrusted with a child.”

Harry whispered, “Tony makes me feel safe.” A warm feeling blossomed in my chest and, no longer angry, I grinned at her.

The woman was surprised but still appeared skeptical. I took a deep breath and was about to start another speech when the social services lady raised a hand.

“I already know you will pass the inspection, Mr. Stark. Your money and connections will make sure of that. I just wanted you to know the implications of adopting Harriet here. Although, by your answer, I feel like I didn't have to worry so much after all.” the pinched look left her face and she smiled at Harriet. “I just need to call my superiors, and we can get the adoption papers ready.” She left.

I sighed in relief. For a moment I was worried that my reputation would prevent me from adopting Harry. I turned and hugged Harry.

"You really want me?" Harry asked, her voice cracking.

"Of course I do." I didn't know what else to say. I had a huge lump in my throat and was trying, but failing, to blink back tears. We sat there and hugged each other for what seemed like forever, until I drew back and 'discretely' wiped my eyes. I noticed that the front of my shirt was wet.

I checked my phone. There were several texts from Pepper. I glanced at my voicemail. Uh oh. That wasn’t good. I got my phone out and called Pepper.

“Tony. Where have you been? I’ve been calling you for the past 5 hours. Did you check your voicemail? You were supposed to board a plane back to Malibu four hours ago. I know you are terrible at catching planes, but this is ridiculous!” I checked my watch. I’d walked for an hour, then spent the other four with Harry.

“Pepper, I’m sorry for springing this on you but I’m adopting a kid. Can you expedite the adoption papers for one ‘Harriet Potter’? She will be in the British system.”

Pepper gasped, “A. A kid?! What have you done now Tony. Are you drunk? High?!”

“No I’m not drunk nor high. And yes, a kid.” I growled, irritated. Why did everyone think it was so weird that he wanted Harry? It wasn’t the craziest thing he’d ever done. Well, what others would think was crazy. “She was abused by her guardians. In fact I just sacked her uncle.” He stated.

Pepper immediately understood, and was mollified, “It’s just, wow, a kid. Well of course I can fast track those papers through the system. I am assuming she also needs a Passport readied. I can get them to you in two, maybe three days. I’m not sure with the British.”

“Yes please, and thank you.” I had forgotten that detail. “I, we, will be returning as soon as the documents are ready.” I hung up, relieved that I had gotten Harriet’s affairs sorted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Reread the last chapter. I updated a day after I posted when I realized it was an older draft. Sorry. BTW: thanks Liz for giving me the confidence to post this :)

The next day Tony brought Harry back to Privet Drive for her things.

"Where is your room?" Harry led Tony to the stairs. "It's upstairs?"

Harry stared at her shoes, and blushed. She was tempted to say yes, but opened the door to the cupboard-under-the-stairs. Tony thought she was looking for her shoes or some other paraphernalia. However he was disillusioned when he saw a paper proclaiming 'Harry's room' taped to the wall inside the cupboard. Tony slammed a fist against the wall.

Harry jumped at the noise. "What's wrong Tony?"

"Nothing," he ground out.

"Can we look for my glasses?" Harry asked. She hadn't been able to get them before escaping yesterday.

"Sure." Tony mentally bashed himself for not remembering to control his temper around Harry.

They found Harry's glasses under the flower stand. The round wire-rimmed frames were battered; the temples fixed up with tape, and both lenses had long scratches across the middle. But that wasn't the worst part. The bridge of the frames was broken.

Harry nearly broke down and cried. Even though the glasses weren't much; they were from a Salvation box. But they were hers.

She looked after them carefully- after all, it was her sight they were talking about. Her glasses was probably the most precious and valuable thing she owned. She had never been angrier in her life than on the day Dudley had stepped on them on purpose, snapping an arm off the glasses. She had carefully and painstakingly cellotaped them back together, but it hadn't fit right on her ear after that, the frames sitting lopsided on her head. She sighed. She would need to find tape, maybe some superglue.

Harry felt under the bed for a roll of cellotape she had stuck there. She held the two jagged edges together so they fit, and wrapped the tape several times around.

"Harry, I can get you new glasses in America." Tony said.

Harry startled. She had forgotten that Tony was next to her, busy cataloguing everything she needed to find and do. "It's ok." Harry replied, reluctant to let go of her glasses.

"Look, it's no problem at all. Let me do this for you, ok?" If there was one thing Tony could do with certainty, was make sure Harry wanted not.

Harry didn't want to feel indebted, but she didn't want to push the issue. "Oh. Alright." She slid her old frames on anyway. Even scratched, it was better than being blind as a bat.

Harry and Tony stayed longer at the house to sift through the few boxes in the attic. Apart from Dudley's old toys; among them a computer he'd thrown out the window in a fit of anger, were a few nick-nacks. A baby blanket, old magazines, not worth much.

Harry was disappointed to find nothing about her parents, but took it well. She reasoned that she had used up all her luck meeting Tony. It was to be expected that she wouldn't find anything on her parents, who were always spoken about in spiteful tones by Petunia.

When she got into the car, Harry let out a long breath she was holding in. The further away from the house they got, Harry's shoulders relaxed and she loosened her grip on Tony. A knot loosened in her stomach.

\----

The Dursley’s incarceration was swift. Vernon was sentenced to 15 years in prison, and Petunia was sentenced to 12 months of community service. Harry wasn’t present at the Dursley’s court case. Her testimony was on record with the Inspector, and her history of broken bones and obvious starvation had swayed the judge.

Not to mention that Dursleys have loose lips. In his anger, Vernon had openly and loudly admitted to hitting Harry “because she is a freak” and that “she deserves it for giving us the evil eye” And when asked, Dudley gloated about “Harry hunting” and how “Dad thinks it is hilarious.”  

\----

Inspector Lestrade personally gave Tony the adoption papers, and congratulated him. “Am I yours now?” asked Harry. Tony grinned, “Yes, you are officially my daughter!”

Harry’s eyes were a bright green, far from the dull and apathetic look she had when she first met Tony. She reached out and hugged Tony. A weight he didn’t know he was carrying, lifted from Tony’s heart. He didn't claim to know the future, and they both had their demons.

The reactor in his chest and his drinking, her relatives and her reticence about anyone other than him. But in that moment, he knew everything would be alright. 


End file.
